The Power of Love Unites
by SwEetAsiAnGurL
Summary: Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Moon unite thanks to the power of love! A new youma appears as Rini and Serena are on the way to school but then a mysterious girl wearing pink with cat ears uses an attack that saves them both from getting destroyed. Are they the
1. Chapter 1

_**The Power of Love Unites**_

Chapter 1

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__

**Summary: Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Moon unite thanks to the power of love! A new youma appears as Rini and Serena are on the way to school but then a mysterious girl wearing pink with cat ears uses an attack that saves them both from getting destroyed. Are they the soldier's allies or enemies? This story I don't care how boring it is! I'll try extra hard to continue this one! HA!**

Genre: Romance (MAYBE), Action/Adventure, General, Humor, Drama (a little)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Serena!" A voice hollered, it was 7 o'clock in the morning.

"Hmm... Oh, Darien, I love you..." Serena drooled on her pillow, "Oh, Darien, you shouldn't have gotten me that strawberry cake! But I'll just take it!" She squealed and giggled in her sleep. Rini just sighed and then decided that she had to do some drastic measures. She ran out of Serena's bedroom and charged back in, pouncing on the breathing and sleeping lump that was Serena. "EEK!" She shrieked, "Rini! What did you do that for?" She yawned, heavily. _I wanted to get more sleep!  
_  
"We're GONNA be late for school if you don't hurry up and get outta bed!" Rini exclaimed to her. "School, smool, who cares?" Serena laid down again in her bed and tucked her blanket over her head. "I'll treat you to some strawberry shortcake..." Rini came up with an idea. "Strawberry? Shortcake?" Serena's eyes shown with eagerness but then thought, "But we don't have any cafe's here... where do we get strawberry cake?"

"There was just a new cafe that just opened down the street," Rini replied, "now come on!"

"Eeee, strawbery shortcake here I come!" Serena quickly rushed out of bed; brushed her teeth, got dressed, brushed her hair, put on her shoes, ran downstairs, and out the door. "Wait for me!" Rini yelled as she ran out the door also.  
**_  
On the way to school..._**

"So, Rini, about the new cafe..." Serena began, "When did it get here?"

"Hm, to answer your question, it just came here yesterday. I heard from people that their sweets and tea there are really really good though!" Rini grinned.

"AHHHH! SOMEONE HELP!" A voice called out for help.

"A youma?" Serena asked. "Don't know but we better transform fast!" Rini told her.

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Mini Prism Power!"

Serena and Rini transformed into their Sailor Soldier school girl outfits. "Let's go!" Serena said.

"Help!" A voice screamed for help. A youma was torturing a poor innocent citizen, "there's no one who can help you now!"

"HEY!" Sailor Moon pointed to the youma. "How dare you torment an innocent citizen?" She began her pose. "Citizens who did nothing to you don't deserve to be tortured like this!" Mini Moon continued the speech. "We're the sailor scouts!" They both said in unison. "Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon introduced herself, "and this is Sailor Mini Moon!"

"I'm supposed to introduce myself not you!" Sailor Mini Moon complained. "Who cares!" Sailor Moon replied without caring, "let's turn em' to moon dust!"

"I'll start first!" Mini Moon volunteered, "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" She took out her pink crystal heart wand and twirled around as the music played. The wand didn't work, "huh?" Rini looked confused. "DUMB WAND!" She yelled, hitting the wand against her hand. "Mini Moon, it's not working!" Moon screamed.

"Don't you think I already know that?" Mini Moon asked her. The youma then had an evil smirk on its face, "I'll just deal with you two pest first!" It pointed to them.

"Let me try!" Moon volunteered and and raised up the purity chalice, "Moon Crisis Power!" The youma had a stunned face as Sailor Moon went into super form. "RAINBOW MOON HEART... ACHE!" She shouted as she twirled with her Moon Spiral wand. The dark pink hearts rushed to the youma but unfortunately it had blocked the attack!

"No!" Moon said in disbelief. The youma took a few steps to them as they backed away, they were trapped in a corner! The youma's arms had turned into a cleaver axe knife as it continued to the Moon and Mini Moon.

"Sailor Moon, call the scouts for help!" Mini Moon mentioned to Moon.

"I would, but I forgot my communicater at home when I was rushing for the cake..." Moon moaned.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: What will happen to them? Will they survive? Or will the youma catch them in it's clutches? Next chapter, an invited guest WILL appear, so stay tuned! HA!**

Sasuke: I hope the youma gets them.

Me: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, SASUKE! You're supposed to be in the Naruto Universe!

Sasuke: I wanted to drop by. (Groans)

Me: Sorry, but I don't think this is going to be a Naruto/Sailor Moon/Tokyo Mew Mew crossover.

Sasuke: Argh, fine! (mutters and then disappears off)

Sailor Moon: AHHH! Where's me cakie?

Mini Moon: Sailor Moon, calm.

Sailor Moon: NO CALM! NO CALM UNTIL I GET CAKIE!

Me: (sweatdrops) --;

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Enemy or Ally?

_**The Power of Love Unites**_

Chapter 2

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Summary: Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Moon unite thanks to the power of love! A new youma appears as Rini and Serena are on the way to school but then a mysterious girl wearing pink with cat ears uses an attack that saves them both from getting destroyed. Are they the soldier's allies or enemies? This story I don't care how boring it is! I'll try extra hard to continue this one! HA!**

Genre: Romance (MAYBE), Action/Adventure, General, Humor, Drama (a little)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get ready!" The youma hollered to Mini Moon and Moon as it got ready to strike down the blow with its axe. Sailor Mini Moon and Moon both closed their eyes tight to get ready for the blow.

"Strawberry Ribbon Check!" A pink outfit wearing girl with cat ears appeared out of nowhere. The youma looked at the pink light not being able to move it was vanquished.

The two scouts still having their eyes shut, then slowly both opened their eyelids to see the pink cat girl standing in front of them, she reached out a hand to help them, "you guys okay?" She asked. "W...who are you?" Sailor Moon asked her. "I'm Zo- I mean Mew Mew Zoey!" She smiled at them, "are you two both mew mews, too?"

"Mew... mews?" They both raised an eyebrow and exchanged glances. "Are you one of us?" Mew Mew Zoey asked.

"No... we're Sailor Soldiers, but what do you mean by Mew Mew?" Sailor Mini Moon asked her, curiously.

"Well..." She looked at the clock, "uh-oh... I'm late... Corina's gonna get mad again and it won't be pretty... Bye!" She took off in a flash.

"She saved us..." Sailor Moon thought, "what just happened?"

"She's way more reliable than Sailor Moon." Mini Moon's eyes turned into stars. Moon pounced her fist on her hand, "excuse me?"

"..nothing." Mini moaned, clutching onto her sore head. "Let's just pretend you never said that, k'?" Moon sighed. "Umm, Sailor Moon... IT'S ALREADY PASS ONE HOUR!" Mini mentioned, being impatient. "EEK! Detransform, now!" Moon held up her compact as she changed back into her Japanese school uniform. "Me too!" Mini yelled and then they both headed separate ways.

**_At High School..._**

"I'M LATE! I'M LATE!" Serena screamed for said person, "out of my way!" She pushed through the crowds of high school students. "Sounds like Serena's here!" Lita exclaimed. **(AN: In this fic, the scouts all go to the same school as each other.) **Serena ran into the school hall, slipped and crashed her head into the walls of the school. "Serena, are you okay?" Amy pulled her up. "I'm late, late!" Serena still said trying to get her grasp back. 

"Serena, just stay calm, this is a self-study class today." Amy told her, calmly.

"Self... study?" she looked confused. "The teacher hasn't arrived yet, so you won't be late this time." Mina assured her. "Ha ha..." Serena laughed, as she rubbed the back of her head. Then remembered what had happened with the youma, she then began to explain it. "Everyone, listen up!"

**_At the New Cafe...  
_**  
"ZO-EY! ZO-EY!" Corina fumed, "where's my tea and Chocolate German Cake I asked for?"

"Coming..." Zoey muttered as she brought the tray of Chocolate Cake and Green tea to Corina and placed it down gently. Corina took a sip of her tea, "what! This tea is cold! I wanted it to be room temperature!" She fussed. "But Corina... you didn't say anything about wanting it to be room temperature..." Zoey mentioned back to her.

_Flashback_

_"Zoey, get me my cold green tea!" Corina commanded her._

"You sure you don't want room temperature?" Zoey asked her.

"Why would I drink something icky as that!" She fussed, then pointed to the kitchen, "move it, Miss Lazy boots."

"On it, Miss Bossy Boots."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" She angrily demanded.

"NOTHING!" She quickly replied to stop Corina's rage from rising.

End Flashback

"When did I say that?" Corina asked her, "I didn't now get my room temperature tea, Miss Lazy."

"Um, ten minutes ago." Zoey replied.

"Zoey, Corina!" Bridgette called to them, "come see!"

"What's up, Bridgette?" Zoey asked. Suddenly KiKi came stomping through the entrance, panting. "New enemy!" She said. They all gasped.

"Hey everyone, what's with the drama?" Elliot asked the girls.

"A new enemy..." Renee replied, staring at the blank sky.

"But I battled one today! And it was no problem!" Zoey spoke up. "They grow stronger every monster that comes," Renee said with worry in her voice, not taking her eyes away from the sky.

**_Back at High School..._**

"What?" Amy, Mina, Raye, and Lita all asked in unison. "You mean to say a pink wearing cat girl saved your's and Rini's life from a youma?"

"Yeah... My Rainbow Moonheart Ache didn't work on them, either..." Serena said, "but that girl's attack just vanquished the youma in one minute!"

"But I don't think it's that easy to vanquish a youma though..." Amy mentioned, with her finger under her chin, thinking.

"What's on your mind, Amy?" Lita asked her.

"We have to be prepared for whatever comes..." Raye told them all. They all looked at each other and nodded.

"But what if that girl's our allie?" Serena asked, "what if? There's another team we could team up with?"

"We can't be too trusting Serena." Mina said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Serena: How come I haven't gotten my Strawberry Cake yet!**

Me: NEXT CHAPTER!

Serena: Awwww...

Rini: Ha. Ha. Ha.

Serena: (sneers at Rini)

Serena and Rini: R&R! Or else!

Me: In the name of the moon, I'll punish you! (Well, you don't have to review in this fic. I'm just kinda writing this for fun. :-D)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**  
**


	3. Plans About War

_**The Power of Love Unites**_

Chapter 3

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Summary: Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Moon unite thanks to the power of love! A new youma appears as Rini and Serena are on the way to school but then a mysterious girl wearing pink with cat ears uses an attack that saves them both from getting destroyed. Are they the soldier's allies or enemies? This story I don't care how boring it is! I'll try extra hard to continue this one! HA!**

Genre: Romance (MAYBE), Action/Adventure, General, Humor, Drama (a little)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school, the scouts decided to meet again and discuss the plans on how to prepare for the new enemy at Raye's Hikawa Shrine. "How should we prepare?" Rini asked. "I don't know..." Raye replied, "Serena, did she happen to tell you her name or introduce herself or something like that?"

"Well, she told us her name was Mew Mew Zoey. I think it's pretty obvious her name is Zoey." Serena replied, twiddling her fingers.

"Well, that's just dumb to just put your first name down when you're supposed to be a SECRETIVE super hero!" Mina said, pointing up a finger at the ceiling.

"Mina..." Amy sweatdropped, "we're Magical Girl; Sailor Soldiers. We also apparently don't know who or what those girls Serena and Rini mentioned were."

"But I'm pretty sure they're the ally! Not the enemy, I'm sure!" Serena was confident to convince them that the person who had just saved her life a friend. As always, she didn't want to fight anyone, she didn't want to sacrifice anyone at all! "I believe they are all our friends. If we just believe..."

"SERENA!" Raye slammed her fist onto the table, "please, don't start being too trusting again." Serena looked down at her feet, she had believed we all didn't have to fight. We could've just talked it all out, right?

"If that's what you want..." Serena held her fist to her chest, clenching it hard. You could tell she was really dertemined that they weren't the enemy at all! But if they did anything funny, probably, that would be it. "Fine! This time I won't be so trusting, I still remember sometimes I've been too trusting and ended up losing all of you." Rini looked at Serena, this wasn't the Serena she knew! Or was it? Serena wouldn't just say, **_"This time I won't be so trusting!"_**

"Let's go to war this time, for real!" Serena said, with a look in her eye. Rini looked in her eyes, wait! She could tell from her eyes, she was lying. She didn't want to go to war, but this time to just collaborate and help each other out. Rini just gave a nod too.

**_At the New Cafe..._**

"Zoey, what did the two girl's outfits look like? Did you see them transform?" Bridgette asked. Zoey just shook her head, "No, I didn't see them transform but from their outfits... They kind of look like a typical school girl's outfit! But just more pretty and colorful. They even had brooches in the middle of their ribbon."

"What a suprise, do you think the way they transform is more different than how we transform?" Kiki asked them. "I guess so." Renee replied, crossing her arms over her chest, "they're the enemy!"

"No!" Zoey yelled, "they can't be!" Everyone looked at her and blinked as a sign of, **_"What are you saying, Zoe?" _**Was the sounds of it.****"Can't we please give them a chance? I mean, they haven't done anything wrong, yet!" Zoey kept on talking and talking.

"Zoey, I think you're over reacting." Elliot announced, "you just want to make new friends."

"Eliott, will you please be serious just for once!" Zoey scolded him. Eliott then saw the ferocious look in her eyes, they looked so dertemined... He looked away from her and thought.

"Please don't be too trusting, Zoey." Bridgette camly said as she put a hand on Zoey's shoulder. "No, don't try to calm me down! I know they're the kind ally! Not enemy, okay!" Zoey slapped Bridgette's hand off her shoulder. "I-I'm sorry... sorry, if I looked like I wanted to trust to them a lot..." Zoey apologized and clenched both her hands then calmed them both down from the tension rushing down from her head to toes, "I'll go to war with you guys, if that's what you want." Zoey surrendered in.

Everyone looked at each other and nodded, "Okay! We'll go to war too!"

_I don't want to go to war though... _Zoey thought with concern. She turned around and walked off slowly away from the crowd of people that were her untrusting friends. Eliott looked at her as she walked away in the different direction of them in the cafe towards the door. _I hope it works out for her... _Eliott thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Now there's your conflict! HA HA! (koff koff) Okay, that wasn't as dramatic as I expected it to be but still. Another chappie up for you all, even if you all don't care!**

Serena: Hey, you promised... WHERE'S MY CAKE?

Me: Oopsies, I forgot again... NEXT CHAPTER!

Serena: Screw this! MOON COSMIC POWER! (takes out Moon Spiral Heart Wand and aims at me)

Rini: STOP! (takes out Pink Sugar Heart wand) PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK (and lets the hearts hit Serena in the face)

Serena: (falls flat on ground with her face and starts to snore)

Rini: That should do it!

Me: I'll just wake her up and give her the cake next chapter. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****


	4. We Met Before?

_**The Power of Love Unites**_

Chapter 4

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Summary: Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Moon unite thanks to the power of love! A new youma appears as Rini and Serena are on the way to school but then a mysterious girl wearing pink with cat ears uses an attack that saves them both from getting destroyed. Are they the soldier's allies or enemies? This story I don't care how boring it is! I'll try extra hard to continue this one! HA!**

Genre: Romance (MAYBE), Action/Adventure, General, Humor, Drama (a little)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, afterschool, Serena was sitting all alone in her own room staring out blankly at the sundust evening sky. "It's true they're not our enemy, right?" she started to mumble all to herself. Rini walked in and knocked on her walk, Serena jerked her head around.

"Serena, you okay?" Rini asked her future mother who acted much more like an older sister she wanted to be just like one day. "No..." Serena laid her head down as she went back to her thoughts.

"Do you want to go to that Cafe? I told you I'd treat you to some Strawberry Cake!" Rini remembered from the other day.

"CAKE!" Serena flew out the door again. "Ha! Knew it would work." Rini giggled and ran after her, out the door.

**_Walking to the Cafe..._**

"Finally, cake!" Serena sighed dreamily, as an anime cloud popped above her head and showed herself plopping a whole strawberry cake in her mouth and chewing. They stopped at the pretty, pink, and candyland-like building. That was the new cafe!

"Come on!" Rini beckoned Serena as she pushed the door in.

"Hi!" A girl with reddish-brown hair in a reddish-pink gothic lolita greeting them. Suddenly a feeling of tension rushed to her again, _What's happening to me? This is weird... I feel like I've met these people before... _

"STRAWBERRY. CAKE." Serena began drooling at the sight of the clean room, tables, and OMG! A blonde haired guy walked out of the kitchen and looked up at her. Serena's eyes turned to hearts.

"SERENA! YOU ALREADY HAVE DARIEN!" Rini yelled at her, trying to slap her back to earth. Oh wait... This WAS earth! Or was it Pluto?

**o.o**

Then a brunette guy walked out the kitchen and over to Serena, bent down on one knee and kissed her hand, "would you mind taking a seat Pretty Lady?" he flirted.

"Wesley, there's no need to flirt with a Meatball Head." Eliott said, turning his head. "Hmph! How rude!" Serena said, _And I thought he was good-looking_...

"Whatever!" Serena raised a hand in Eliott's face and walked over to a table and took a seat. Rini followed.

"What can I get you two lovely girls?" Wesley asked them, grinning. Serena's heart eyes appeared again, "strawberry shortcake!"

"Strawberry milkshake!" Rini added.

"STRAWBERRY JUICE!" Serena said. "Well... this mademoiselle sure seems to have a favor for strawberries." Wesley smiled at her her, winking, "Zoey, please get on it." He told the pink gothic lolita-wearing girl. "On it, right away!" She walked right passed Serena and felt a weird tension again running from her head to toes again as she walked towards the kitchen. _Not again... What is it?_

**5 minutes later...**

"Here you go!" Zoey placed down the platter of cake and milkshake with a side of juice and water gently on the table where Serena and Rini were seated. Serena and Rini's eyes turned to stars, "thank you!" Serena took her fork and picked up a piece of cake with it and shoved it right into her mouth as Rini sipped on her milkshake with a bendy straw. 

"DELICIOUS!" They both giggled. "I'm glad you both like it!" Wesley smiled as Zoey did too at them.

"Well, I think I'll just get one to take home!" Serena said. "Zoey," Wesley said to Zoey, as a sign for her to get the cake. "Yes," Zoey bowed down and walked into the kitchen.

_Wow, she looks like she works hard at her job... And for some reason, I think Serena and I have met her before... _Rini thought. "Here!" Zoey offered a bag with the cake inside to Serena. "Thanks!" Serena smiled at her as she took the bag and a feeling rushed to her, _Have I met her before? Well, then what is this weird feeling we're not strangers?_

"We'll come back really soon! So see you again!" Serena and Rini said bye to them as they walked outside the door as it shut.

"Phew..." Zoey sighed, "you know, you really don't have to make me do so much work!" She complained to Eliott. "Blame it on Wesley." He crossed his arms over his chest as he walked away. "Great..." Zoey muttered. Wesley smiled at her, "I'll allow you to blame it on me." Zoey just smiled a bit and thought again, _Those two girls... Could they be? No... No way!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, I think that chapter was kind of sucky...**

Me: Happy now, Serena?

Serena: Yes! (Is munching on her cake)

Rini: Where's my milkshake?  


**Serena: We didn't get one, remember?**

Rini: Mini Prism Power! (takes out Pink Sugar Wand) PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!

Serena: (Is knocked out again as Rini is eating the last bit of her cake)

Me: Oh.. kay. R&R!  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****


End file.
